fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/N Studios
Presentation Thank you for stopping by the N Studios Holiday Showcase presentation! Due to production delays, we have had to skip the other days of this wonderful showcase week, so we hope you've had a good fill of everyone else's amazing work while you've been waiting! This year, we have two big projects to share. N Studios is going to have a whole lot more to bring in 2015, so we'll start off with those as more ideas are being prepared for the future. Painterly 2 As most of you will probably be aware, we are hard at work developing Painterly 2, the sequel to our surprise hit of last year, Painterly. Along the way, this wonderful addition to the Painterly series has gone through several revisions, and we think that this is very important for a game to go through. Now, the story and worlds have been finalized, so let's have a look at a world artwork piece: Painterly Path And now here's some music you're bound to enjoy: the theme of the main antagonist, Aegis, and his boss battle theme, featured at the near-end of the game! Aegis' Theme Aegis Boss Painterly 2 is on track to be finished in Q2 2015, so stay tuned! Light Light is my newest story, and its first arc, Extent of Energy, has just begun! You can read the first chapter right now. Light is a re-imagining of the Voidverse series, taking some of the same concepts, characters, locations, etc., but applying them in a new way that makes a ton more sense (not that the story is very realistic, but...yeah, some of the old stuff is a little out there and unexplained). Light is also introducing some new characters, and changing the plot up quite a bit. For example, Amy Ceratto (yes, two t's this time around, to differentiate) is the main protagonist. Extent of Energy is planned to have 12-14 chapters, and then another arc will begin. Chapters will go up fairly consistently, weekly is what I'm aiming for. Now, let's see a new character that has been revealed in that first chapter (you should read it before looking at this obviously): This is Orculum. I can't say much about him right now, but he is a very important figure in Extent of Energy, as an agent of sorts for the even more mysterious Zirota. While he by name has never been in Voidverse before, longtime fans may find it easy to tell visually who he is a callback to. Closing Honestly, this presentation had to be cut short, as I haven't had nearly the amount of time I wanted to work on this. Rest assured as I said before that I have a lot of new things to share, but it will take more time to prepare them. However, the two projects shown here are coming along quite nicely! Thanks for coming and "watching" my showcase presentation! :) - DK Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014